In various circumstances, it may be desirable to align a visible light source (e.g., a stage spotlight, a camera flash, or other visible light source) in darkness or low visibility conditions before being turned on. For example, it is often desirable to direct a stage spotlight on an actor standing on a dark stage and/or behind a curtain before the stage spotlight is turned on as an act or play commences. This usually requires the actor to stand at a pre-marked position on stage while a stage spotlight is blindly aimed. Such implementations may be unreliable and subject to human error.
In another example, many photographs are taken in darkness or low light conditions using a flash. However, it may be very difficult to frame a shot as desired. Because there may be too little light for a scene viewed through a viewfinder or on a screen (e.g., a digital camera screen presenting a live view image for framing), the actual framing of the shot may not be sufficiently discernable. Thus, photographers are often forced to take photographs blindly which may be result in poor timing and/or framing of such photographs.
These and other circumstances often limit or compromise the ability to direct visible light sources on desired subjects in darkness or low visibility conditions.